In conventional implementations of Internet Protocol (IP) multicast control, such control is often performed using a node-by-node, hop-by-hop approach. In this manner, each network node in a particular network of network nodes participates in the control of IP multicast connections. It is required that each network node has awareness at an IP control layer for enabling each network node to participate in the control of IP multicast connections.
Many public and private communication networks include hierarchical networks of Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) layer equipment (i.e. deployed ATM network nodes). To provide new IP-based multicast services within such networks, it is necessary to enable IP multicasting capabilities within such networks. However, it is often not be feasible or desirable to retrofit IP layer capabilities or new hardware into deployed ATM network nodes of such networks.
Insufficient memory in data processors of such deployed ATM network nodes is one reason why it would not be feasible or desirable to retrofit IP layer capabilities into deployed ATM network nodes of such networks. Such insufficient memory limits an ability to terminate an IP stack. Insufficient hardware resources for terminating additional IP connections and traffic is another reason why it is not feasible or desirable to retrofit IP layer capabilities into deployed ATM network nodes of such networks.
The cost and time associated with designing IP-based hardware capable of supporting IP-based multicast services in deployed ATM network nodes is one reason why it is often not desirable (e.g. financially practical) to retrofit such IP-based hardware into deployed ATM network nodes. Similarly, the significant cost associated with retrofitting such IP-based hardware into deployed ATM network nodes is another reason why it is often not desirable to retrofit deployed ATM network nodes with IP-based hardware. Still another reason is that a considerable duration of time and considerable coordination is required for retrofitting such IP-based hardware into a potentially large number of deployed ATM network nodes.
Therefore, facilitating centralized multicast control functionality in a hierarchical network of network elements in a manner that overcomes limitations associated with conventional implementations of IP multicasting capabilities is useful.